


To Forge a New Path

by JirsSnufminArchive



Series: There Will Always be Camellias in Moominvalley [6]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Autistic Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Established Snufmin, M/M, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JirsSnufminArchive/pseuds/JirsSnufminArchive
Summary: It's Summer and after being gone from the valley for over a year, Snufkin's heart longs to see his dear Moomintroll again. As the season continues, plans are made and the pair explore their budding relationship after so long apart.The sequel to To Eat Among Trolls!





	1. A Stranger by Firelight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning! If you haven't read To Eat Among Trolls, please read that first, as this story and even this first chapter contain heavy spoilers for that story, thank you!**

Snufkin felt perhaps a bit silly. He admittedly _had_ been a bit foolhardy, but the Mountain, so close yet so far, had excited him! He was just one day away from seeing his dear Moomintroll after over a year and his heart had certainly grown fond. 

But now he was walking on in the dark, not having stopped to make camp or eat in his excitement, and still a bit too far to justify pressing on into the night. 

He scanned around with his night eyes for somewhere that might be suitable to set up his tent. He wouldn’t bother foraging for plants or fishing so late at night, he could certainly last until he arrived at Moominhouse to get something to eat. 

It was Moominhouse after all, and Moominmamma would undoubtedly have a meal or some leftovers that he could help himself to. 

He knew it might seem unwise to knowingly eat the Moomins' food, but they did know, and Moomintroll could simply free him once more as Snufkin would free a fish from his line. 

Snufkin looked forward to seeing the Troll again. Letters had been nice, but nothing could compare to the sight of his smile or the feeling of their paws held together. 

Snufkin broke from his reverie suddenly as a voice called out. 

“Hello!”

Snufkin blinked in surprise and noticed a campfire not far off, a figure sat at it. Snufkin drummed his fingers against the straps of his pack briefly as his tail gave a flick. 

He hated this, the social obligation of it. He craved the company of Moomintroll, but not that of a random traveller. 

If he didn’t say something soon though he’d be being quite rude. He gave a small sigh that he hoped the distance would drown out. 

“Hullo!” He raised a paw and made his way fireside. 

As he came into the light of the campfire he saw that it was a Whomper who had addressed him. They were about his age it seemed, maybe a bit older. Snufkin had been travelling since he was four but the Whomper still had a seasoned air. 

“Bit late to still be walking, isn’t it?” 

Snufkin shrugged. “Perhaps, but I can see in the dark well enough.” 

“Hm, but you’ve gotta rest sometime, right? Why not settle down, I’d love some company,” The Whomper gave him a smile. 

Snufkin conceded, sitting opposite to the Whomper and setting down his pack. 

“So what brings you over this way? New wanderings?” The Whomper eyed him, watching him carefully in a way that made Snufkin feel he was a curious bug being studied. 

Snufkin shook his head. “A familiar path but not an old one.” 

The Whomper hummed. “Northward, up the mountain? Or veering?” 

Snufkin inclined his head. “North.” 

“So you’ve been up that way before?” The Whomper’s smile had dropped into something a bit less inviting. 

Snufkin gave a frown. “Yes? Why?” 

“You’ve just got to watch yourself in a place like that, you’ve heard the stories, haven’t you?” 

Snufkin’s tail gave an annoyed flick, worried he knew what the Whomper might be getting at. “Can’t say I have.”

The Whomper gave him a hard look now. “There’s a family of Fae that live there, you must’ve missed them when you were there last.” The Whomper explained. “The valley might seem beautiful and amazing, but that’s just the kind of place Fae like to make their dwellings, draws people in, you know?” 

Snufkin gave a huff at the Whomper’s presumptions, though a small part of him recalled that he _had_ been very well drawn to and distracted by the splendour of the valley when he first arrived. 

“Actually I didn’t miss them at all.” He said firmly. 

The Whomper’s eyes widened in surprise at this. “You’re kidding me, right? Geez, there really has to be a better way to inform more people about this sort of stuff.”

The Whomper leaned a cheek into his hand. “Well, hate to break it to you pal, but you’re under a thrall, you told them your name, didn’t you?” 

Snufkin frowned, tail flicking in agitation. “I’m not under any thrall! I come and go as I please!” 

The Whomper gave a snort. “Yet you’re going back to a Fae. That’s what they want you know? That’s their whole deal. Keep travellers dependent on them in some way or another. Needing their food, making you suggestible to them, affecting your mood, longing to return to them. I’ve never seen it _myself, _ but the fact that you’re so up in arms about it is a pretty good indication too.” 

Snufkin gave a hiss. “I don’t think you know a single thing about Fae! Or at least not these ones!” 

The Whomper tsked. “Wow, that is bad, I’d say you should turn around and find somebody who knows how to break a curse like this, but it doesn’t seem like you’re capable of making that call.” 

Snufkin rose up and grabbed his bag. “I think I’ve had quite enough of your company.” He didn’t bother putting the bag back on, he just walked away, he’d walk straight to the Valley, who needed to sleep? 

“You’re kind of just proving my point!” the Whomper called after. 

Snufkin’s tail bristled and lashed at the Whomper’s words. Ridiculousness it was, they’d never met the Moomins before and that much was obvious! 

He’d been quite right to not want to approach the traveller in the first place, he would’ve been better off without, it had only lost him time that he could’ve spent making his way back to his dear Moomintroll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go friends! The sequel! Finally! I hope you all enjoy it! I'm very fond of how this first chapter turned out. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think, thank you!


	2. A Romantic Gesture

Snufkin woke the next morning in a tree. He didn’t tend to sleep in trees, but late on a warm Summer’s night was the best time to utilize one. 

He had picked just the right one too, so he could see Moominhouse in the distance as he’d gone to sleep and again when he opened his eyes. 

It was later in the day, a bit past noon, which was unusual for Snufkin. Up with the birds and the sun had always been his philosophy, but walking during the night had messed that up he supposed. 

At very least Moomintroll would likely be awake by now, the Troll had a fondness to sleep most of the early morning away but usually woke just before noon. 

Snufkin gave a hum as he made his way down the tree to continue his walking. Birds flew passed and chirped a greeting but didn’t stay around to chat. 

He wondered what Moomintroll would be doing right now. Would he be expecting him? He’d said in his last letter that he’d be back soon, but soon truly meant little when most things are counted in days and hours. 

Of course, Moomintroll would be waiting, he’d given him an expectation to cling to and that would only make the Fae boy’s yearning deeper. He made sure not to idle, not wanting to make him wait a second longer than he had to. 

When he had passed through the forest, Snufkin pulled out his harmonica and started to play a new tune. It was a piece he had composed just for Moomintroll, light and energetic just like the Troll himself. 

The wind carried these notes down into the valley and to Moomintroll ears. 

He’d been sitting in the flower fields and got to his feet right away. He set aside the fresh crown he had been weaving, and instead plucked an already finished one from his pile. 

Moomintroll hadn’t been sure quite when Snufkin would return, so he had taken to weaving a crown each day so they might stay fresh for when Snufkin finally arrived.

With an eager bound, Moomintroll followed the music across the valley until he could see the Mumrik’s approach. 

Snufkin met his eyes and tucked his harmonica into his pocket, setting down his pack and then breaking into a run. 

Moomintroll saw him do so and placed down the crown, then ran to meet him, grinning as his blue eyes shone with excitement. 

When the pair finally met, Moomintroll scooped Snufkin up and spun him around. Though Snufkin was the taller of the two, he was certainly lighter and was easily picked off his feet by the Troll. His hat caught the spin and fell to the grass nearby as he laughed with his beloved Moomin. 

Moomintroll set Snufkin down after a time and calmed down from his laughing. “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t miss the chance to do that! Are you alright?” He smiled at him carefully. 

Snufkin gave a nod. “Of course, it was fun, I’m glad you did.” He assured. 

Moomintroll gave a relieved smile. “Oh I’m so glad, it sounded like such a romantic idea in the stories I’ve read.” His tail wagged happily behind him. 

Snufkin chuckled. “I couldn’t think of a better reunion.” 

“Oh! I have something for you too! Hold on!” Moomintroll doubled back to pick up the flower crown and returned before Snufkin. 

Snufkin gave a fond smile at the gift, weaved camellias, all distinctly red. 

He moved back a bit and bowed his head before Moomintroll. 

Moomintroll gave a small gasp of surprise but grinned widely as he bestowed the flower crown onto Snufkin’s head. 

“I humbly accept this gift,” Snufkin said, rising and meeting Moomintroll’s gaze with a loving smile. 

“Oh, I’m so glad you like it, and the red looks quite nice on you.” Moomin said before gently offering Snufkin his paw. 

“Just a moment,” Snufkin said before turning to retrieve his pack and his hat, though he carried the hat rather than put it back on. 

Returning to Moomintroll’s side, he slipped his free paw into the Troll’s, smiling contentedly as their fingers entwined once more after so long of being separate. 

“Oh, I'd love to hear more about your travels, Snufkin, your letters were grand but I’m sure you got up to much more with how long it’s been! Though I’d be just as happy to spend time with you at all, really! It’s so good to have you back,” Moomintroll chattered excitedly. 

Snufkin gave a hum. “And it’s wonderful to be back, and I won’t be going anywhere either, there will be plenty of time for whatever you’d like, my dear Moomintroll.” 

Moomintroll gave his paw a small squeeze. “What would you like to do first then?”

Snufkin gave a small laugh as he felt his stomach growl. “I don’t suppose I could trouble you Moomins for something to eat, could I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys are back together at last!!! 
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please leave a comment and let me know what you think! Thank you!


	3. A Contemplative Meal

Snufkin and Moomintroll walked, paw in paw back to Moominhouse. When they reached Snufkin’s spot across the bridge, he set down his pack and his hat before following Moomin inside. 

Moominmamma came to the front of the house when she heard the door. “Back already, Moomin, dear?” She asked before taking in the sight of Snufkin and smiling. 

“Welcome back, Snufkin,” She greeted him warmly. 

“Wonderful to be back, thank you,” Snufkin smiled. 

“Mamma, can we make Snufkin something to eat please? He didn’t have supper or eat anything _all_ day!” Moomintroll explained gesturing dramatically with his paws. 

Moominmamma looked thoughtful for a moment but then nodded. “Of course, just don’t forget.” 

Moomintroll gave a determined nod. “We won’t!” 

“Would you like anything in particular, dear?” Moominmamma asked, looking to Snufkin. 

“Coffee and toast sounds great right about now, thank you.” 

Moominmamma gave a nod. “Of course, and help yourself to anything else while you’re waiting.” 

Snufkin reflexively reached up to tip his hat before not finding its brim. Instead, he gave a smile. “Thank you very much, Moominmamma.” 

Snufkin and Mamma made their way to the kitchen, while Moomintroll waited at the table. Moominmamma started to prepare Snufkin’s food and Snufkin plucked an apple from the fruit bowl before returning to the other room to sit beside Moomin. 

Moomintroll kicked his feet happily under the table as he leaned on a paw, looking at Snufkin.

“It’s so interesting seeing you without your hat,” Moomintroll commented as he took in the sight, looking over the strands of Snufkin’s hair that parted this way and that, sticking out in some places and dipping in others. 

Snufkin gave a laugh. “I’ll have to leave it off more often then, though it is quite useful for shading.” He took a bite of his apple. 

It tasted normal. He supposed that made sense. It hadn’t been prepared, just collected, and the valley’s food itself wasn’t subjected to the Moomin’s magic just through handling he surmised. 

Moomintroll looked at him curiously. “You look thoughtful, what're you thinking about?” 

Snufkin smiled and gently took his paw. “Nothing to worry about, just pondering this and that.” 

Moomin gave a hum and gently squeezed his paw in return. “I’m so excited for all the things we can do.” He said, gazing into Snufkin’s brown eyes. “We spoke of a few ideas in our letters, but really there’s a world of possibilities waiting and still quite a time before Winter.” 

Moomin smiled before averting his gaze. “Or whenever you decide you want to go that is...” 

Snufkin gazed back into Moomintroll’s excited blue eyes and couldn’t help but give a small chuckle as the Troll wavered. 

“A soul as thoughtful as you, how could I leave in such a short time after being gone so long?” Snufkin said, holding Moomin’s paw with both of his now. 

“Unless something comes up, I’ll stay until you’re ready to go to sleep.” He promised. 

Moomintroll’s tail wagged softly. “Thank you, Snufkin, that makes me very happy.” he beamed. 

Snufkin leaned in to give Moomintroll what he now knew was termed a ‘Moomin kiss’, pressing his nose to the Troll’s snout before pulling back and picking up his apple again. 

Moomintroll blushed and smile, pressing a paw to feel his own cheek and giving a giggle. “That’s certainly one part of this coupling stuff that makes me the most excited you’re back.” He admitted. 

Snufkin smiled and laughed. “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind then.” 

Soon Moominmamma entered the room with Snufkin’s toast, coffee, and some jam. 

“There you are, dear, let me know if you need anything else, okay?” 

Snufkin gave a nod. The smell of the food was wonderful and reminded him just how hungry one could get from eating nothing at all for nearly a day. 

“Of course, but I should be fine, thank you, Moominmamma.” 

With that, Snufkin spread some jam on his toast and dug into the meal. 

Once more he was met with the otherworldly deliciousness of the charmed Fae food, the flavours of the jam and coffee were nothing short of perfection. 

Snufkin wondered briefly just what it was that made it so. Was the magic fooling his senses to enjoy what he was given to such a degree? He supposed Moomintroll’s cookies would suggest that to be true. He felt a bit bad that he’d never actually be able to appreciate Moominmamma’s cooking for what it really was beyond the enchantment…

Snufkin took another sip of his coffee and his tail flicked. He gave a hum and thought about the slight worry that there could be consequences to eating too much Fae food, though he wasn’t sure just what they might be, if anything at all. 

Moomintroll was watching him carefully as he ate, his blue eyes round and concerned. Snufkin gave him a pleasant smile before continuing to eat. 

He’d have to be careful about falling into thinking like that. Moomintroll was learning too well just when he was bothered by his own thoughts, and of all the things in the world that his dear Moomintroll should be, worried certainly wasn’t one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's looking likely that I might not be able to keep up with my posting pace, as I'm a quarter of the way through a heavy semester of schooling and I barely have the time to complete my readings on a given day. If a chapter doesn't come out on any of the following days, that's why! 
> 
> It was a nice accomplishment while I could keep it up though! 
> 
> If you like this chapter please let me know in the comments! Thank you!


	4. A String or a Tether?

When Snufkin had finished his meal, Moomintroll led him along to his bedroom. 

Snufkin gave a smile as he saw the stack of letters and pressed flowers laid across Moomintroll’s desk, a long, green piece of yarn piled atop one. 

Moomintroll moved to the end of his bed and removed a kite from the chest at the bottom before bringing it over to present to Snufkin. 

“Moominpapa did a fine job making it, have you gotten any better at flying it since you last wrote me about it?” Snufkin asked, gazing over the simple construction with admiration. 

Moomintroll gave a snort. “That was nearly a year ago, silly! Of course I have!” 

Snufkin chuckled. “Ah, of course, only about a month now and it’ll be your birthday again, it’s a wonder that time passes so quickly.” 

Moomin hummed and glanced down at the floor briefly. “Funny, I’d say time tends to drag on…” He blinked and then looked to meet Snufkin’s gaze, worried the comment might’ve upset him. 

Snufkin gave a soft smile. “To each their own, that just means the time we’re together will feel longer too.” 

Moomintroll smiled adoringly at Snufkin and had to stop himself from absentmindedly hugging the fragile kite to his chest. He gave an embarrassed laugh looking down at it. “Heh, that would’ve been an unfortunate loss…”

“Perhaps we should go fly it before it’s too late?” Snufkin teased with a grin.

Moomintroll giggled and held the kite out to Snufkin. “Maybe you should hold it then if I’m such a disaster waiting to happen.” he shot back smirking. 

Snufkin took the kite and pressed a kiss to Moomintroll’s fuzzy cheek.

“Disasters can certainly be fun and exciting,” he said as he pulled away and started walking from the room, keeping his gaze behind him at Moomintroll. 

Moomin’s face reddened and he followed after Snufkin. “I’m not sure about that, I think I’m a rather plain Moomintroll…” he admits. 

Snufkin smiled softly. “Nothing plain about you. I’ve never met any other Moomins beside you and your family but you’re more than fine company, trust me.” 

Moomintroll gave a hum. “Thank you, Snufkin. You’re wonderful company too, though surely that’s no surprise.” He smiled. 

Snufkin gave a small laugh as they descended the stairs. “Many find me disagreeable.” 

Moomintroll gasped, bringing his paws to his mouth. “I can’t even imagine!” 

Snufkin shrugged. “I like my space, it can come off as rude I suppose.” 

"If you like your space then people should respect that." Moomintroll frowned. 

He paused from the conversation briefly to poke his head into the dining room. “I’ll be back later, Mamma, I love you!” 

“Have fun, dears!” Moominmamma called back as the pair made their way back into the valley. 

Moomintroll rejoined Snufkin out on the veranda and the Mumrik looked to him with an attentive smile. “Bestow upon me your wisdom Moomin, how’s this work?” 

Moomin gave a laugh. “What a strange thought that the world-weary traveller needs my wisdom,” he grinned.

Snufkin hummed. “I can’t know everything, and you have wisdoms of your own, my lovely Moomintroll.” 

Moomintroll smiled and gestured for Snufkin to follow. “We should go out to the fields, that way it won’t get caught in a tree.” 

Snufkin followed along, carrying the kite and gazing about. “Hopefully it’ll fly well.” 

Moomin nodded. “There’s a good wind today, and with the both of us it’ll catch easier!” Moomintroll explained, beaming excitedly. 

The boys made it to the field and Moomintroll took the string of the kite from Snufkin, backing away and letting out the line. 

“Now hold it up so it catches the wind!” Moomintroll called once he was at a suitable distance. 

Snufkin held up the kite into light gust billowing about the field, keeping a firm hold on it as it flickered against the draft. “Now what?” He called back. 

“Let it go!!” Moomintroll said with a laugh. 

Snufkin let go of the kite, letting it properly catch on the wind and begin to sore upward. He watched it as it went, weaving and floating with a chaotic gracefulness. 

When the kite was up high enough, Moomintroll held it steady and walked slowly over to join Snufkin in watching it. 

“Wouldn’t it be wonderful to see the world from up that high?” Moomintroll asked. 

Snufkin gave a hum. “The birds tell me there’s nothing like it.” 

“I suppose they’d know, being birds and all.” Moomintroll agreed. 

“Climbing a mountain is a bit similar I imagine, you get to see the world from above, but there’s such escapism in the thought of travel through the open air,” Snufkin said with a small sigh. 

“Would you like to fly it?” Moomintroll asked, offering him the spool. 

Snufkin took it from Moomin and held the guiding string and stared up at the kite. 

As he watched it flitter this way and that, never drawing too far into the sky, Snufkin felt it looked quite trapped, the guiding string more a tether to the ones restricting it. 

His eyes fixated on the image and he felt his claws drawing from their sheath. 

“Snufkin?” Moomintroll’s voice cut through his daze and he quickly velveted his paw once more, looking at the Fae. 

His face felt warm with shame and he met Moomintroll’s curious blue eyes. “Sorry! It was so interesting I got lost in it...” he explained. It wasn’t a lie, he had. 

Moomintroll gave a chuckle. “It is very pretty. You’re alright though?”

Snufkin nodded. “Just fine.” 

“Do you wanna lie down? I find it’s even prettier to look up at that way.” 

Snufkin gave a nod and got down to the ground. He set aside his flower crown of camellias so none would be crushed and laid down in the grass. 

Moomintroll settled himself beside him, giving him a soft smile which Snufkin returned. 

Staring back up at the kite, directly above them as it swirled about, Snufkin wondered just where the wind would’ve taken the kite if Moomintroll hadn’t stopped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit later than I like but here you go friends! If you enjoyed this chapter please leave a comment and let me know what you think, thank you!


	5. A Selfish Matter

When the day had grown long the pair returned back to Snufkin’s camping spot. Snufkin kept his hat off and the camellias rested on his head as he sat on the ground and shuffled through his bag. 

Moomintroll watched him, arms on his knees and propping his face up in his hands. 

“Here we are!” Snufkin said, pulling out a bundle of papers of various sizes and textures. 

Moomintroll beamed and got up to see.

“Just as you asked, every spare or repeated scrap I could find, give or take a few tragic entries.” He admits, offering the stack to Moomin. 

Moomin took it and gently leafed through as much as he could without untying it, then leaned forward to press his snout to Snufkin’s cheek and nuzzle it. 

“This looks perfect, thank you so much, Snufkin!” 

Snufkin blushed and smiled. “A very easy request to fill, I’m glad it makes you so happy, Moomin.” 

“Oh, it does! Hmm! What should we do now do you suppose?” 

Snufkin gave a small smile. “I think I’ll stay at Moominhouse tonight since it is such a special occasion and it’s been such a long time since I’ve slept in a bed.” 

Moomintroll grinned, his tail wagging behind him. “Oh wonderful!” 

Snufkin nodded. “Would you take my bag for me? I think I’m going to go off on my own for a little bit, okay?” Snufkin closed up the bag and stood, offering one strap out to Moomin. 

Moomintroll took the bag and slipped it onto his shoulders, having no trouble with the weight. “Of course! I hope you have a nice time! Will you come for dinner too?” 

Snufkin hummed. “Perhaps not tonight, another time certainly.” 

Moomin nodded. “Gotcha, well I’ll see you this evening then!” 

Snufkin moved in and took one of Moomintroll’s paws, giving it a light squeeze. 

“I’ll try not to be long.” 

Moomintroll shook his head. “Don’t be afraid to take as long as you need, as long as I know you’re coming back.” 

Snufkin gave a fond smile. “Evening at the latest, if I’m not back you can come find me.” 

Moomintroll giggled and grinned. “I’ll search all night if you’re not!” 

Snufkin pressed his nose to Moomin’s snout before pulling away and letting go of his paw. 

“I know you would.” 

Snufkin smiled and turned towards the forest. “I’ll head off now before evening does come about.” he gave a soft laugh. 

Moomintroll nodded. “Goodbye then!” 

Snufkin heard Moomintroll’s clumsy footsteps disappear in the opposite direction as he walked away. 

He kept walking into the forest, no particular goal or destination in mind, just needing time alone with the sounds of nature. 

But should he really? He’d _been_ alone for months, and he really did want to see Moomintroll and spend time with him. 

No, this wasn’t a matter of natures, it was something more selfish…

Of course Moomintroll would understand anything he told him, that was the kind of person he was, but Snufkin was the kind of person that wanted to protect Moomintroll’s feelings too. 

That’s why it had taken him so long to realize he was a Fae, he’d never mentioned being trapped because he knew Moomin would be disappointed that he was only staying because he had no other choice. 

He didn’t regret how things turned out, fate is as it’s meant to and now he was with Moomintroll and truly nothing made him happier. 

If he had told him he was stuck, and they’d found the answer in the recipe book when it first happened, what then? 

He would’ve likely left the valley behind with Moomin in it, visiting again one day for sure, but otherwise missing the time and experiences that had so endeared him to the vibrant and attentive Troll. 

He was just being silly was the heart of it all. He was back in Moominvalley, Moomintroll was here, and they had a season and a half ahead of them now before Moomin went to sleep. He would go to sleep and Snufkin would leave and he’d be right here waiting for the next time. 

And the next time? Perhaps he will have thought through things on his own more, visited libraries in local towns to see who know this or that about Fae. Surely his experience couldn’t be unique? 

A bird chirped a greeting to him as it fluttered nearby with no brim of his hat to land on. 

It wasn’t one he recognized, probably a child, grandchild or even cousin of the ones who had nested here a year or two before, for small creatures had so much more fleeting lives, but he greeted it back all the same. 

Snufkin reached into his pocket for his harmonica to play it a tune, but instead found himself pulling out the ribbons his Mother Mymble had given him. 

He gave a hum, inspecting the soft pink and green strands before carefully putting them back in among his carry-around-things. 

There were so many things he really should do or say with Moomin, but for now it was time for the woods, for animals, and for a tune. Moomintroll would be waiting just the same when he was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, please leave a comment and let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys, thank you!


	6. A Frank Discussion

Snufkin finished up his meal of fish, cooked on a simple campfire and caught with his paws, as he realized he had forgotten to leave his fishing rod when giving Moomintroll his bag. 

It had been a very long time since he had fished with his paws, but he was skilled at it. Snufkin thought fondly on memories of his dad teaching him as a kit.

The fishing hadn’t been very hard either, the fish were quite big at this time of year and he had enjoyed a pleasant meal. 

When Snufkin was done and the sun was starting to set on the valley, he crossed the bridge and knocked on the door. 

Moominpapa answered the door and smiled upon seeing him. “Snufkin, good to see you again, come in!” 

Snufkin tipped his hat, having finally returned it to his head with the camellia crown around it, and walked into the house. “How was your evening?” 

“Very good, thank you! Moomin’s very excited you’re back of course, brings good cheer to the whole house!” Moominpapa explained, beaming fondly. 

Snufkin gave a nod and smiled back. “I’m very glad. I’m sorry I was gone so long, I hope he wasn’t too upset or anything... “ he said sheepishly. 

Moominpapa gave an awkward laugh. “Ah, he was finding himself rather lonesome as we got close to hibernating and this past Spring,” he admitted. “Actually Snufkin, I was wondering if we might have a chat about that?” Moominpapa suggested. 

Snufkin felt his fur bristle slightly at that, looking up at Moominpapa. The jovial, older Moomin really shouldn’t have made Snufkin so nervous, but he felt almost like he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t have.

Usually, defiance of rules was something Snufkin revelled in, but that was for ridiculous laws and expectations. His Mother Mymble and the Joxter were never ones to reprimand or moralize too heavily, but Snufkin still knew the importance of treating parental figures with respect, and he certainly respected Moominpapa. 

Breaking himself from his overthinking Snufkin gave a nod. “Of course,” 

“Would you mind joining me in my study then?” Moominpapa gestured to the stairs. 

Snufkin agreed again and followed him upstairs. 

When the pair were in the office, Moominpapa shut the door behind Snufkin and gestured for Snufkin to have a seat in his desk chair, while Moominpapa settled himself in his rocking chair. 

Snufkin turned the desk chair to face Moominpapa and sat down, drumming his fingers on his knee. “So you said you wanted to chat about Moomin?” he offered, trying to keep his voice from catching in his throat. 

The older Moomin nodded and looked to Snufkin, their brown eyes meeting. 

“I’m sure Moomin’s told you well enough that he hadn’t exactly made any friends before you showed up,” he started off. 

Snufkin gave a nod. “Moomin is very talkative, so yes, it’s come up.” 

Moominpapa hummed softly. “As you can imagine that leaves him rather... lacking, in his knowledge and experience.”

Snufkin’s tail gave a small flick. “I guess there is only so much one can learn staying in a valley like this.” 

“Exactly,” Moominpapa nodded. “I was quite lucky, I got to travel, make friends and such, had a wonderful time with my crew as we made our way through life!” Moominpapa beamed fondly at the memory. “Moomintroll though, well, he’s been quite sheltered, never had quite the drive to adventure anywhere past the mountains,” he explained. 

Snufkin nodded to show he was listening but still found himself unsure why Moominpapa was bringing it up. 

“And of course, we’ve only ever shown him great love and care, not a problem with him that a gentle reminder couldn’t solve,” Moominpapa smiled before his expression became a bit more serious and he looked to Snufkin. 

“What I’m trying to say is that you’ll need to be sure to be careful with him. As much as I might like to hope he’ll be as brave and strong as I, he’s certainly a softer sort, nothing quite wrong with that either.” He gestured aside with a paw. 

Snufkin took in what Moominpapa had told him and nodded but didn’t meet his gaze. He remembered when he’d blown up at Moomintroll over natures, or when he’d gotten frightened at the discovery that he was a Fae, both times the sweet Troll had cried and it made Snufkin feel awful. 

He looked back to meet Moominpapa’s eyes and nodded. 

“Of course, there’s nothing I want less than to upset him,” He promised. 

Moominpapa gave a smile. “I’m glad to hear that.” Then he gave a laugh. “I really shouldn’t worry so much about this, I suppose, you’re nowhere near as careless as that father of yours,” he said with a humoured tone. 

Snufkin smiled back. “Aw, he’s not so bad.” 

Moominpapa grinned. “Well, what kind of tales has he told about our time together? Certainly not ones that show how much of a pest he could be!” He laughed again. 

Snufkin frowned. “Actually dad doesn’t really tell stories that often,” he said, avoiding telling the older Moomin that his father had actually never mentioned him before two Winters ago. 

Moominpapa gave a hum. “Well, he can certainly talk one’s ear off when he wants to. Would you like to hear a story then?” He asked, brightening up a bit. 

Snufkin considered it a moment, he was curious about his dad’s travels, but he also remembered his dad’s admission of what a lot of his and Moominpapa’s time together was framed as. He wondered if Moominpapa would divulge into their past relations or skip over it as something more platonic. 

“Ah, I should probably go see Moomintroll, but perhaps another time, thank you, Moominpapa,” he smiled. 

Moominpapa looked a bit disappointed but righted himself quickly. “Of course, it’s only your first night back. Have a good evening then Snufkin.” 

Snufkin nodded and got up from his chair. “And to you,” He tipped his hat to Moominpapa, crossed the room and left Moominpapa’s study.

As he made his way to Moomintroll’s door, the older Troll's warning lingered on his thoughts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been very busy with school but this week I finally got a break and was able to finish up chapter 6! I’m not sure when I’ll be able to get another chapter out after this but hopefully in two weeks while I’m on reading break I’ll have the time! 
> 
> If you like this chapter please leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	7. A Sky of Certainty

Snufkin knocked on the door and quickly was greeted by Moomintroll’s excitable smile. 

“Snufkin! How was your walk?” Moomin asked, opening the door and holding it for him. 

“It went very well, thank you, what did you get up to while I was gone?” Snufkin asked with a smile as he entered the room. 

“Nothing much! Reading, supper, Mamma made some wonderful corn,” Moomintroll explained, closing the door behind him and gesturing for Snufkin to have a seat somewhere.

“I must admit, it’s a shame I’ll never get to taste her cooking for what it really is,” Snufkin hummed, deciding to sit on the bed and patting a space beside him for Moomin. 

Moomintroll happily joined him and brought a paw to his chin contemplatively. 

“I suppose that is a bit of a bother, but no harm, it’s not your fault and none of us can really help it,” Moomin assured, smiling brightly.

Snufkin’s tail gave a soft flick. “Say, Moomin?” 

Moomintroll looked at him curiously. “Yes, Snufkin?” 

“I was thinking, your Grandmother’s recipe book said how to free people, do you suppose she would’ve written anything else about being a Fae?” 

Moomintroll frowned. “I can’t imagine so, I’ve read just about every book we have here in Moominhouse and I never came across anything like that!” 

Snufkin failed to hold in a small sigh of disappointment that made Moomin’s ears perk. 

“Is something the matter?” 

Snufkin looked into Moomintroll’s pleasant blue eyes and found them worried, his tail gave another flick as he considered his words. 

“I suppose I’m just being overly cautious,” he admitted, gently placing a paw over one of Moomin’s. 

“Cautious? Whatever for?” Moomintroll’s concern turned to hurt, maybe even fear. He wore his emotions so plainly but even then sometimes it was hard for Snufkin to discern.

Snufkin shook his head and leaned in to kiss the top of Moomin’s snout, entwining his fingers with Moomin’s. 

“Nothing at all, Moomin, nothing that you’ve done at least, I promise,” He gave a soft, reassuring smile to the Troll. 

Moomintroll stared up at him for a moment or two before softening and giving Snufkin a Moomin kiss. 

“Alright, if you’re sure,” he said softly, gently giving Snufkin’s paw a squeeze. 

Snufkin squeezed back and moved closer to Moomin. 

“I’m as sure as the sky is blue,” he hummed. 

“But it’s not always blue?...” Moomintroll pointed out, his ear giving an uncertain flick. 

Snufkin frowned. “Bad example,” he moved his free paw to gently cup Moomin’s cheek.

“I wouldn’t have returned to stay if I wasn’t sure that here with you is exactly where I want to be, so please don’t be sad, my dear, sweet Moomintroll,” Snufkin said, giving Moomin a soft smile, his brown eyes gazing into Moomintroll's soft blues. 

Moomintroll gazed back before giving a small laugh. 

“Oh! How could I possibly be sad with somebody as kind as you, Snufkin?” Moomin beamed and cupped Snufkin’s cheeks, pulling his face in a bit to nuzzle his nose before catching himself and letting Snufkin’s face go. 

“Whoops! Sorry, are you alright?” 

Now it was Snufkin’s turn to laugh.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine,” He smiled fondly at Moomintroll. “You’re remarkably sweet and thoughtful Moomin, so I know when you slip up it’s not something I have to worry about being repeated often,” he assured, his cheeks a soft pink. 

Moomin gave a hum. “It still feels right to apologize and be certain, I’d hate to become careless about it, if I did, I might make you uncomfortable for real, and there’s nothing I want less than that." 

Snufkin’s fondness only grew and he leaned in to kiss Moomintroll’s fuzzy cheek. “I’ll be certain to tell you if you ever do.” 

Moomintroll smiled and gave a small yawn. 

Snufkin gently stroked his cheek. “Tuck in, I’ll join you in a minute.” 

The young Mumrik got off the bed and set his hat down on the bedside table. 

Moomintroll moved to the head of the bed and got under the covers, leaving plenty of room for Snufkin, but being sure to keep his eyes averted. 

Soon Snufkin had turned off the light and climbed into the bed beside him, his scarf set on the table, left only in his smock as he settled under the covers, turning over onto his side to look in Moomintroll’s direction. 

Even with the window open behind him, spilling moonlight into the bedroom, Moomintroll could see the way that Snufkin’s eyes shone in the darkness. 

“Snufkin?” 

“Yes, Moomintroll?” 

Moomin gave a soft hum. 

“Would it be alright if we cuddled?” he looked over at the Mumrik boy uncertainly. 

Snufkin shifted in the bed closer to Moomin and wrapped his arms around him.

“More than okay.” 

Moomin’s tail wagged softly under the covers as he settled his head onto Snufkin, gently holding close to him. 

“Goodnight, Snufkin, I love you.” 

Snufkin leaned down to kiss the top of Moomin's head. 

“I love you too, Moomintroll, sleep well.” 

Settling back onto the pillow, Snufkin closed his eyes, peacefully drifting to sleep with the warm weight of his sweet, fluffy Moomin resting against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was reading break so I finally got a chance to get back to this story! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> If you like this chapter please leave a comment and tell me what you think! Thank you!


	8. A Piece of News

It had been two weeks since Snufkin had returned to Moominvalley and he had thankfully managed to stop his worrying. 

He and Moomintroll had fallen back into their old routine of two years ago of adventures and relaxed days lying in the grass or fishing. 

He had relayed more of what he’d done in his year’s absence from the valley, sights he had seen and of a bitterly cold Winter he had found himself caught in, and the unfortunate company he had been snowed in with as well. 

Moomintroll for his part had decided to take things slow with Snufkin’s gift of flyers, reading only one per day so the material would last him longer and often reading them aloud to Snufkin just for the fun of it. 

The young Troll read bits and pieces of news, pleasant things like new inventions, advertisements for farmers' markets and interviews with various people.

Snufkin had gone through to ensure nothing upsetting was among the collection, it wouldn’t be something Moomintroll would have to worry about here in his peaceful valley. The gift was meant to make him happy and alleviate a bit of the monotony of the isolated spot. 

Snufkin lay across Moomintroll’s bed as the Troll untied the parcel to read what he had gotten to in the stack today. 

“What do you suppose it will be today, Snufkin? An ad or a longer piece?” he asked. 

Snufkin chuckled and thought for a moment. “I picked up more ads than anything, the newspapers were a bit harder to get my paws on.” 

Moomintroll nodded and sat in his desk chair, setting down the bundle’s tie as he began to read over what had been shuffled to the top of the pile. “Oh! Listen to this Snufkin!”

Snufkin sat up to look at Moomintroll and saw his tail wagging happily as he read over what he had in his paws. 

“There’s going to be a dance on my birthday!” He continued reading along. “There’ll be music, and dancing, drinks and food! Oh, it sounds so wonderfully fun, Snufkin!” The Troll’s blue eyes sparkled before he suddenly deflated. “Ah, but it’s terribly far away,” he leaned into a paw in disappointment. 

Snufkin looked to Moomintroll and his tail gave a soft flick. “Would you really like to see it so much, Moomintroll?” 

Moomintroll’s ears perked and he looked to Snufkin. “Well certainly, but there’s no way, I’ve never even left the valley before!” 

Snufkin pondered a moment before giving a nod. “No, but I have, let me have a look where it is.” 

He moved from the bed and over to Moomintroll and looked over the flyer. 

It was indeed quite a ways, likely a week's journey, they’d arrive a bit early if they went now. It was in one of the largest cities in the country as well, Snufkin recalled hearing it had nearly doubled in the number of people in recent years. 

The idea of being in towns alone was never a comfort to Snufkin, but one so big? And for an event like this there would likely be even more people than that travelling to it like he and Moomin were. 

Snufkin realized he’d been considering it for too long and Moomintroll was staring up at him. 

He made up his mind and gave a nod. “I could get us there if you really want to go, Moomintroll.” 

Moomintroll gave a little gasp of surprise. “Oh Snufkin! I couldn’t ask that of you though,” he frowned. “You already gave me a wonderful birthday present, this would be quite too much.” 

Snufkin shook his head. “Something like this won’t come around often, it’s on your birthday and you’ll be turning eighteen, besides, I think you certainly deserve that much.” 

Moomintroll considered his words and then smiled, his tail wagging behind him. “Thank you, Snufkin, it means a lot to me.” Quickly he was up from his chair.

“Well, we should tell Mamma and Papa! Then start packing and planning, I’ve never been on a trip before so I’m not quite sure what to bring, and we’ll have to pack up your tent and things as well.” Moomintroll jabbered as he walked about the room considering things. 

Snufkin gave a small laugh and moved to place a paw on Moomintroll’s shoulder. “How about we start by telling your parents?” 

Moomintroll gave a sheepish laugh. “Yes, perhaps you’re right.” 

Moomin moved to retie his bundle, leaving the dance flyer separate. He’d bring the bundle with him, he still had things left to read from it and it would give him something to do as they travelled. 

With his things in order, Moomintroll offered his paw to Snufkin and the Mumrik gave it a happy squeeze. 

“This will certainly be a birthday worth remembering,” Moomintroll sighed wistfully as the pair descended the stairs down to see and inform the Moominparents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic lives! We had a lull in class today so I decided to finally let myself write up this chapter, I hope you enjoy! If you do please leave me a comment!


	9. A Vignette

After a few days worth of planning and packing, the Moominhouse was abuzz with activity. Moominpapa led Moomintroll up to his study, the older troll’s tail wagging excitedly behind him. 

“So you’re off to the big city, son, so many years in the nest but now it’s finally time to fly free!” he said with a grin, walking over to one of his larger maps of the country. 

Moomintroll gave a nod and looked over the map as well and pointed up to one of the pins on the upper west coast. “So this is us here,” he remarked before dragging his finger down the coastline until it touched upon a large pin at the bottom of the coast. “And this is where the flyer says the festival is.” Moomintroll looked quizzically to his father. “Is that really only a week’s walk, Papa?” 

Moominpapa gave a laugh and gently patted a paw on his son’s shoulder. “Perhaps for Snufkin, I believe he might’ve been a touch overzealous in his estimates, you know that boy, not quite one to stick around places,” he pointed out. “Imagine he sees it as a straight shoot through, but I get the feeling you’d be taking your time of these things in more ways than one.” 

Moomintroll gave a hum. “I suppose so, I certainly wouldn’t want us to be late for it but I also do think I might walk slower than Snufkin, and that I’d want to stop and take things in as well,” he admitted. 

“I thought as much, I’d say give yourselves a few extra days of travel then, that way if you come to something of interest you can stop and admire it, or take some extra breaks from all the hiking, your paws certainly aren’t weathered for this sort of thing,” Moominpapa said, thoughtfully moving to his closet. 

Moomintroll frowned. “Do you suppose that’ll make it impossible to dance by the time we arrive? I really would like to, especially after all the effort Mamma’s been putting in for us.” 

Moominpapa nodded. “Not to worry my boy, I have just the thing.” from out of the closet he dug out a pair of boots, brown and well worn but thankfully not in disrepair. 

Moomintroll perked up at the sight. “Oh wow, did you used to wear these during your travels, Papa?” he asked as he took the shoes in his paws. 

Moominpapa hummed. “Only on occasion, when I would brave the harshest of terrains, my paws had been facing the elements since I was a Moomin of fifteen after all!” he said proudly. “They’ve perhaps softened in my twenty-some stagnation in the valley, but they were certainly fit for near any grounds back before.” 

Moomintroll gave a laugh and smiled, hugging the boots to his chest. “Thank you, Papa, I’ll take good care of them,” he said as his tail wagged softly. 

Moominpapa nodded with a smile. “Now then son, allow me to tell you about the first time I’d been in the city.” 

Downstairs Snufkin followed Moominmamma along to see a surprise she had for him. He frankly wasn’t used to surprises, and more often than not would’ve declined such a thing, but Moominmamma had been quite excited and had mentioned it was something Moomintroll had thought up, and all of that together wasn’t something Snufkin could in good conscious decline. 

Mamma presented to him two dress forms, one more sparse with only a top hat with a cyan silk band, just a shade brighter than Moomin’s sky-like eyes hanging atop it, and a matching bowtie. On the other was a medium green dress, with mossy green tights and a dark green bowtie, as well as a pair of matching dark green boots. 

Snufkin blinked in surprise and looked to Moominmamma. 

She gave a sheepish smile. “I really hope it isn’t too much, Moomintroll was excited by the idea of dressing up just for the occasion, I kept the dress close to the shape of your smock.” She explained. 

Snufkin gave a nod and approached, feeling the fabric between his fingers. It was a light material, not too soft but not too firm. Maybe a bit downier than he was used to, but Moominmamma had certainly taken care to ensure it was similar to his regular attire. 

He looked at her and gave a smile. “This is wonderful, Moominmamma, thank you, though I think I’ll decline on the boots at least,” He said, giving a small laugh. “If we’re going to be enjoying the festivities I really hope nobody would be quite so fussed over what’s on my feet.” 

Moominmamma nodded in agreement. “As long as you both enjoy yourselves, that’s what matters.” 

With a last thank you to Moominmamma, Snufkin stepped out back into the living room and soon met Moomintroll as he descended the stairs, carrying his Papa’s boots with him. 

Snufkin gave an approving smile. “Those will certainly be helpful for the journey.” 

Moomintroll nodded, his eyes bright as always. “Did Mamma show you our surprise then?” 

Snufkin smiled. “She did, they’re very nice, though I can’t say I’m used to such things.”

Moomin’s ears perked and he suddenly felt silly. Snufkin only ever wore his one outfit, he didn’t even have any sleep clothes that weren’t just his smock worn like a gown! He had borrowed clothes from the Moomins before but only because his own had been soaked through! 

“Oh dear, Snufkin, I’m sorry, I really didn’t even think to consider if you liked clothes other than that you have now!” Moomin frowned, his ears flattening slightly. 

Snufkin gave a small wave of his paw. “Don’t be sorry, Moomintroll, you wanted to surprise me, nothing wrong with that, I really do appreciate it, and Moominmamma came up with a good compromise.” He assured. 

Moomintroll gave a small smile, of course Mamma had, she was always careful about these sorts of things in ways Moomin never could be. 

“Alright, if you’re certain, you don’t have to wear it if really don’t want to, you’ll be wonderful to dance or just spend time with no matter how you look.” He said with a fond smile. 

Snufkin gave a sheepish smile, Moomintroll’s compliments and adoration would still take some getting used to, even after everything they’d been through. 

“I was thinking of going fishing, would you care to join me?” He asked and offered Moomintroll his paw. The troll carefully but happily took it and soon the pair made their way out of the house. 

They walked together across the yard and over the bridge to Snufkin’s tent, the Mumrik quickly retrieving his rod and settling back down on the edge of the bridge, Moomin soon plopping down beside him. 

“Say Snufkin?” Moomintroll said after a moment. 

“Yes, Moomintroll?” he replied, quietly and not looking up from his line. 

“I think our journey might take more than a week,” Moomintroll said, following Snufkin’s lead and keeping his tone hushed. 

“I’ve made my way down the coast many times, it’s a week,” Snufkin replied. 

Moomintroll took his tail in his paws and gently fidgeted with it. “Yes but you’ve never had a Moomin along with you, right? Especially one that’s never travelled.” 

This time Snufkin did look up, turning a bit to face Moomintroll and take in what he had said. “No, I suppose you’re right, I’ve always just been travelling on my own or with my dad.” 

Moomintroll gave a nod. “And I’ve seen how quickly he can move about, like a ghost almost!” 

Snufkin couldn’t help a laugh at that. “Yes, he does have a habit of popping in and out of place, doesn’t he?” Snufkin hummed and reeled his rod in, setting it aside. “So you think we should leave sooner then?” 

Moomintroll gave a small smile. “Yeah, if you wouldn’t mind? I’ll likely walk slower than you and need more breaks, and I’ve never been out of the valley before so I think I’ll maybe want to stop and look at quite a few things,” he admits. “Like a town! I’ve never seen one before, you know?” 

Snufkin gave a terse smile but nodded. “I’m sure we’ll see towns and villages down the way to the city,” he confirms. 

Moomintroll nodded. “Wonderful! I’ve read so many things in books we have here but I’ve really experienced very little.” 

Snufkin hummed. “Well, we have about a week and a half until your birthday, when should we leave then?” 

Moomintroll got to his feet. “Oh, well it might do us best to go right away, shouldn’t we? Just in case? That way if I’m too slow we won’t miss the festival!” 

Snufkin blinked and tilted his hat up to look at Moomintroll better. “I suppose we could, but what if we arrive too early instead?” He really was not looking forward to the idea of being stuck in the city longer than he had to. 

Moomintroll gave a sympathetic smile and offered Snufkin his paw. “We’ll figure things out, you’re already doing so much for me with all this Snufkin, so I’ll do whatever I can for you too, okay? You just have to tell me what you’re thinking.” 

Snufkin gave a hum and, collecting his rod, took Moomintroll’s paw. “Alright, I think I can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between school and writers block this took an obscenely long time to write, but when I finally did it was almost twice the length of most my chapters! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! If you do please leave a comment, I love to hear what people think!


	10. A Trek Through the Mountains

After the boys had packed up Snufkin’s tent and gear, Mamma’s outfits and a journey’s worth of supplies, saying goodbye to the Moomin parents, they had set off across the valley. 

Moomintroll glanced around as they walked and Snufkin couldn’t help a chuckle. “We haven’t really started to travel, Moomintroll, what are you looking for?” 

Moomintroll’s ears perked, a flustered look as he met Snufkin’s teasing expression. “Well I know I know the valley but it’s always changing too! And whenever we walk the animals get a bit closer.” 

Snufkin gave a hum and nodded, looking around to notice as well as the animals saw them off from a distance. 

Moomintroll gave a small huff. “Oh if only they’d get close enough to pet or get a nice look at for once,” he commented, kicking up a bit of dirt with Papa’s boots. 

Snufkin looked to him sympathetically. “They’re wild animals, Moomintroll, not pets.” 

Moomintroll pouted. “But they land on your hat and get ever so close, it’s really not fair!” 

Snufkin gave a hum. “Perhaps we’ll see a more companionable animal on our journey.” 

Moomintroll sighed. “Perhaps.” 

The boys followed along until they came to the foot of the mountain, Moomintroll running ahead in excitement towards the threshold, finally he’d see what things were like outside of the valley! But before he could reach it, Snufkin’s voice called him back from his thoughts. 

“Moomintroll?” 

He stopped and turned to the Mumrik. “Yes, Snufkin?” 

Snufkin gave a small smile. “I believe you’re forgetting something?” 

Moomintroll blinked, it took him a moment before his ears perked and he doubled back. 

“Right, right, sorry Snufkin,” he said, offering his paws. 

Snufkin took Moomintroll’s paws and shook his head. “No harm, though it is a bit unfortunate to have to do this at all,” he admitted. 

Moomintroll nodded. “I’m terribly sorry, Snufkin, it should be okay though, we’ll be travelling and away from the valley, I don’t think it’ll be able to trap you.” 

Snufkin was quiet, recalling how he’d been dragged back into the valley before, but he decides against telling Moomintroll that, instead giving him a nod and an encouraging smile. 

Moomintroll smiled back and closed his eyes to wish Snufkin free before leading him by the hand over the threshold. 

Like the last time, Snufkin’s legs didn’t freeze up when walking with Moomintroll, but this time they weren’t required to go separate ways, they were able to walk up the mountain path together and the idea made Snufkin’s heart flutter just a bit. 

The pair trekked into the mountains, and though the path was easy for Snufkin, he found Moomintroll’s coping to be lacking. 

The Mumrik held out a paw to steady Moomintroll as he struggled to maneuver the path. 

“I’m really not sure how you manage like this,” Moomintroll admitted. 

Snufkin gave a soft laugh. “Years of practice, dear Moomintroll, fret not though, once I was inexperienced in all this, it just takes time and the proper assistance.” 

Moomintroll gave a hum. “Did your Papa teach you to climb mountains then?” 

Snufkin nodded. “Among other things, I tended to ride on his shoulders when I was small and we passed through places this rough, I believe I was nine or ten before I tried it myself.” 

Moomintroll looked fascinated by the story. “Really? How long did you both travel together then?” 

Snufkin thought about it briefly. “I was four when he took me travelling with him and then about twelve when I properly parted ways?” 

“Oh dear, wasn’t that hard though? Leaving your Papa like that?” Moomintroll asked. 

Snufkin shook his head. “It’s in our nature, my dad was ten when he split from his parents.” 

“But that’s even younger!” Moomintroll said, feeling quite flummoxed. 

Snufkin couldn’t keep in a small laugh at this. 

Moomintroll pouted. “It’s not funny, I can’t fathom being without my parents so young!” 

Snufkin placed a comforting paw on Moomintroll’s shoulder. “And I don’t expect you to either, you’re nearly eighteen and you’ve never left the valley before.” 

Moomintroll’s tail gave a flick. “Well I’ve never had the want to, and Mamma and Papa like having me around.”

Snufkin smiled and gave a nod. “They’re wonderful parents, I wouldn’t be surprised if they let you live with them forever and ever if it’s what you really wanted, but Mumriks aren’t quite the same.” 

Moomin gave a sigh. “I suppose so, what about you Mamma, the Mymble? Doesn’t she keep a lot of kids around?” 

Snufkin nodded. “Certainly, though Mymbles are quite independent in their own right, most of my older siblings have their own homes now, and I suspect the younger ones will leave too once they get up there in years.” 

Moomintroll followed Snufkin over a small drop in the path. “Do you suppose there are any Mumriks who don’t leave their parents?” 

Snufkin gave a shrug. “I’ve really only met so many Mumriks in my time travelling, but when I have they’ve always been alone.” 

Moomintroll frowned. “I think even if I was a Mumrik I’d still want to stay with Mamma and Papa this long.” 

Snufkin turned to Moomintroll and gave him a small smile. “Then you’d be a remarkable Mumrik indeed.” 

It took a few hours more for the pair to make their way down the mountain, coming into the field beyond. 

Moomintroll grinned at the sight and took off in a skipping run of excitement. 

Snufkin laughed fondly and watched after him, marvelling at how Moomintroll’s white fur caught the setting sun. 

“Slow down there, Moomin! We don’t want to get too far out.” Snufkin called. 

Moomintrolls ears perked and he stopped, twirling back to face Snufkin’s direction. 

“We should make camp and have supper, it’ll be dark soon and you don’t have night eyes like mine.” he reminded the Troll. 

Moomintroll hummed but conceded, making his way back over to Snufkin to help him unload their equipment. 

Snufkin was glad the trip had been in Summer, the warm air and plentiful foraging meant there wasn’t a risk to Moomin’s comfort out here. He couldn’t imagine the poor Troll making do on an empty stomach, or contending with a chill he couldn’t escape from. 

The boys ate together, a mix of vegetables found in the field and food Moominmamma had insisted on sending them with. 

Snufkin of course didn’t want to risk eating the food, he had no idea how a fairy claim might affect him now that he was out of the valley, but Moomintroll understood and happily enjoyed the extras to his meal. 

When they had finished up they decided to turn in early, the next day would only bring more travelling, and Moomintroll especially would need his rest.

As they lay their bedrolls beside each other Moomin looked to Snufkin, though he couldn’t see him very well. 

“Goodnight, Snufkin,” 

“Goodnight, Moomintroll.” 

Snufkin heard the Troll shift beside him. “Thank you for this, really.” 

Snufkin smiled, seeing Moomintroll’s big blue eyes staring at him through the dark he placed a paw on top of his. “Of course, I hope your first adventure is just as you dreamed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on all this, I've been struggling to figure these chapters out! 
> 
> If you liked this please leave a comment letting me know what you think!


End file.
